Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart
by Lady Anata
Summary: So tonight, she would find a way to make it, without him...without the both of them. Oneshot. Songfic.


Boom!

Boom!

Boom!

"Alice, can I come in?" Klaus asked, his fists pounding against the white hospital door. Alice sighed. He had been at this since three hours ago when she had first gotten into the hospital. At first, Alice pretended she was sleeping, but she could not keep her eyes closed for long. "Please?" Klaus asked, now in a begging voice.

Alice closed her eyes and gave one more hard sigh. "Come in," she whispered through cracked lips. It even hurt to talk.

The knob turned downward as the door opened quietly. Alice looked up with her eyes and brought them back down when she saw that it was not just Klaus who had come in. Runo, Dan, Julie, Billy, Marucho, and Masquerade had walked in behind him. They gave her small sympathetic smiles. For once, though, Alice could not find the will to return one back.

"How are you felling, Alice?" Julie asked worriedly.

_Even if you were a million miles away  
I could still feel you in my bed;  
telling me, touch me, feel me_

Alice's fists clenched around the sheets of the hospital bed, cotton forming around her fingers and hand. Though the sheets were soft, she flinched. Even moving her hand caused her pain. Masquerade saw this and brushed past the others to walk by her side. She managed a small smile toward him.

After Dan had defeated the King of New Vestroia, somehow Masquerade returned, in his own body, though. He and Alice had become good friends, even tighter than she and Runo. Masquerade saw her as more than just a friend, though. He would have made it known if she had not started dating Shun Kazami, his rival, but his friend.

"How's Shun?" Alice asked, ignoring Julie's question. Everyone looked at each other. Masquerade cautiously slid his hand into hers, knowing that this little action could cause her pain. When she did not flinch, he let in relax in hers.

_And even in the bottom of the sea  
I can still hear inside my head;  
Telling me, touch me, feel me_

Like Alice did before, no one answered her question. In fact, they even began looking in different directions. Masquerade began caressing her hand with his thumb in a soothing motion. Though it was supposed to be felt as soothing, Alice flinched, making him stop and just hold on to her hand. How were they going to break it to her?

"What a horrible way to celebrate your twenty-second birthday," Dan remarked, trying to liven up the mood. It did not do that. Instead, it had the opposite effect. Alice sighed heavily, glancing up to meet Dan's eyes. The emotion he saw in them brought him tears. He quickly looked back down, trying not to make eye contact with her once again.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, everyone took a seat wherever they could find. Masquerade brought a chair to his side of her bed, never letting go of her hand. Klaus brought one to her other side, wanting be close to her. Truth was, Klaus was infatuated with Alice, something that both Masquerade and Shun knew and found hilarious. He would never have a chance with her. Masquerade sighed, causing Alice to look at him. Sadly, she was already taken.

"Shun's fine," Runo said. "I'm sure of it."

_And all the time you were telling me lies._

"Why are you lying to me?" asked Alice, looking up with cold eyes at her good friend. "I can tell; you are. Don't deny it."

Everyone shuffled uncomfortably, even Masquerade. Marucho gave Billy a look, who gave on to Julie. Julie picked up the remote to her left and turned on the television to make the tension ease out. No one knew what channel she had turned it on. It was just on.

Alice looked up at Masquerade, squeezing his hand gently within hers. "Masquerade, you'll tell me, won't you?" she asked. "You won't lie to me."

Everyone turned to look at him. His gaze was still entrapped in her own.

"Alice, why don't you go to sleep?" Klaus suggested from the other side of her. Abruptly, she turned her head to look at him, causing her whole body to flinch. She glared at him.

_Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart?  
Well you can try sleeping in my bed;  
Lonely, only, nobody ever shut it down like you._

She gave a dark chuckle, making everyone turn to look at her. "Klaus, what if you were in my position? What if you had just gone through what I just did and woke up, not seeing your love with you?" Alice shook her head back and forth, not paying attention to the pain she felt. "My heart is hurting because I don't know Shun's fate. Could you fall asleep if you didn't know your love's fate?" she asked seriously. She scoffed, after silence. "Try sleeping being me."

_You wore the crown, you make my body feel heaven-bound.  
Why don't you hold me, need me? I thought you told me  
You'd never leave me._

"Alice, you are making this bigger than it needs to be," Klaus said matter-of-factly.

Slowly, she lifted her trembling hand up to meet his cheek. She lightly slapped him, resting her hand on his cheek, though not in a loving way.

"You don't understand, Klaus," her voice spoke up in an ominous tone. "You don't understand the love me and Shun have. He would never leave me. Especially if I am in this condition." She paused, squeezing Masquerade's hand. "He'd hold me."

"Alice, what do you remember?" Masquerade asked.

She looked up out of her window, a small smile on her face.

_Looking in the sky I can see your face,  
And i knew right where I'd fit in.  
Take me, make me._

She shook her head back and forth, a smile on her face, though. "We had just left the surprise party you guys had thrown for me. It was so much fun so I must thank you for that." She paused, looking at them. "For some reason, I do not remember if I thanked you at all.

We drove his bike home," she continued. "Well, we were driving it home. I don't think we ever made it," she hesitated. "I don't remember." Suddenly, something on the television caught Alice's eyes. "Julie, turn it up," she said, still looking at the television. Everyone looked up, too.

"An accident, today, occurred in Tokyo today," a newscaster began. "It involved two people, a man and a woman, both young in age. They rammed into our very own building. Not much is known at this time."

Everyone turned to look at Alice, but she just let tears roll from her face. "That poor couple."

Dan and the others looked at Masquerade. She didn't know. With his other hand, Masquerade slowly brought a piece of paper out of his pocket. It was folded and crumpled, a few red stains on this. He held this up before his face.

"Before I give this to you, Alice, I want you to finish the story," Masquerade said in a whisper. She looked at him quizzically, nodding her head, though.

"He was going so fast," Alice said, drifting back into an ominous voice. "I think…I think it was like eighty miles, or something like that," she said, shaking her head. "I asked him to slow down, I remember. I was scared." She looked at Masquerade in the face. "He said no, though. I think he was having fun." She looked at her hands.

She gave a smile. "I disagreed with him, telling how much fun I was not having. We weren't yelling or anything, though." She paused, looking back up at the sky. "Out of nowhere, he asked me to tell him I loved him." Alice giggled. "I did. I told him I loved him because it was true. I love that man." She looked around the room; no one was smiling with her, though. "Then, he asked me to hug him." She shook her head, a small smile on her face. Shun just brought her so much joy. "That's why I love about Shun: he's so spontaneous. He even got a pen and paper out and started writing something on a piece of paper, which he would not let me. He stuffed it in his jacket pocket, I believe. Anyways, I gave him a hug. Suddenly, though, he started complaining about his helmet, which he had been wearing for years. He asked me to put it on, saying it was bothering him. I did so and…" her voice trailed off, looking back up at the screen.

…

…

…

"O, no," she said, sorrow in her voice. "No, no, no, no, no," she chanted again and again. Masquerade just squeezed her hand. "Please God, no," Alice said, tears streaming from her face.

_You know that I'll always be in love with you  
Right 'til the end._

"We have just received word in," the newscaster began again. "Two people were on the motorcycle; only one survived," at this, Alice sobbed loudly.

…

…

…

"Let me see the note," Alice said, not taking her eyes off of the screen. Masquerade gently gave it to her. She unraveled it slowly. Time just ticked away for the others as they watched her read it. Slowly, she closed her eyes and rested her head against the pillow. "I'm tired," she said. In a few minutes she was asleep and the note slipped from her hand. Masquerade picked it up.

_So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold onto the times that we had  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

Unraveling it, he began reading it aloud.

_"'Alice, by time you read this I will more than likely be gone, or in a critical state. Halfway down the road, I realized my breaks were not working. We could not make in home without running into any lights or traffic. It was just too far away and I didn't want you to know. So, I needed your hug and for you to declare your love for me. Now, I could have something I could hold on to if I died slowly. I needed you to wear my helmet so at least one of us could live, well, two of us in your case. I heard about our baby together. I know you were waiting to tell when we got home, but it just did not happen. Take care of our child, Alice, and please…sleep and find a way to make it.'"_

Masquerade closed the note, putting it on the nightstand.

"She is pregnant," Runo said, trying to imprint it into her head.

That's when the doctor came in. "She was pregnant."

Everyone looked at each other quietly. No one noticed, though, the body of Alice going stiff.

"I'll make it without you tonight," Alice said quietly. "If just for tonight…I'll make it without you."

* * *

**_I just needed to take a small break from "My Darling Angel." This is my first one shot and I am glad I wrote it. I have never realized how much work a oneshot took. The story is based on the song "Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart" by Alice Keys and an e-mail I received the other day. I just made the story come more alive. Well, thanks for reading this no matter how bad it was! Back to "My Darling Angel" now!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Lady Anata_**


End file.
